Un soir de neige
by Feux-follet
Summary: Lily attend impatiemment James, avec une nouvelle qui va boulverser leur vie, mais ce dernier n'arrive pas, u'est-ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer ? [OS]


**Hello, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, je refais la plupart de mes Os ^^ Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Un soir de Neige**

Un épais manteau blanc recouvrait Godric's Hollow. La neige tombait sans discontinuer, et le froid dissuadait les habitants de sortir. Aux fenêtres, on pouvait observer des guirlandes, et au travers des volets filtrait des lueurs chaudes, celles de foyers heureux qui s'apprêtaient à célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année. Les rues, ainsi décorées, faisaient briller les yeux des enfants. Des bougies et des lanternes étaient disposées à l'abri du vent, et rappelaient la beauté du monde.

Lily détacha son regard de la fenêtre pour le poser sur l'horloge. Les aiguilles continuaient inlassablement leur chemin, ne s'arrêtant jamais. Le temps courrait, filant à perdre haleine. Mais plus il s'écoulait, et plus la jeune femme devenait inquiète. James aurait dû rentrer depuis longtemps. Il aurait dû être là, face à elle, à lui raconter la mission qu'il venait d'effectuer. Et pourtant elle était seule, dans cette maison qui deviendrait bientôt une cage dorée.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant tressaillir Lily. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit au visiteur, son sourire, fugace, disparu, laissant place à la crainte. Remus, le pardessus élimé couvert de neige, se tenait devant elle le regard baissé, comme s'il n'osait pas soutenir la peine qu'il sentirait dans les yeux verts émeraude posés sur lui. Il pénétra dans le vestibule, et se tint immobile devant son amie.

_ La mission a mal tourné ... Il s'en sortira mais ... Dumbledore lui interdit de reprendre les missions. Il pense que c'est trop dangereux ...

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Lily d'un ton pressant

Elle s'appuyant contre le mur, ses jambes la soutenant à grande peine. Elle ne montrerait pas sa faiblesse. Elle ne montrerait rien d'autre que sa détermination. Sa main droite se posa inconsciemment sur son ventre, comme pu le remarquer le jeune loup-garou, quelque peu surpris.

_ Les mangemorts nous ont tendu une embuscade, Sirius a été touché, ainsi que James. Mary a eut le temps de fuir, ainsi que Franck, qui a transplané. Ils sont revenus quand la situation s'est calmée, pour les transporter à Sainte Mangouste. C'est Bellatrix qui les a touchés

_ Je vois, murmura Lily les yeux dans le vague. Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ? Demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête, pour chasser des larmes qui ne couleraient pas

_ Oui, je pense.

_ Très bien, merci Remus .. Pour tout, ajouta Lily en lui adressant un sourire.

La jeune femme s'empara vivement de son manteau, s'enroula dans une écharpe de laine, et avec son bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux, elle sortit de la bâtisse, suivant Remus dans la nuit. Tous deux transplanèrent, après s'être assurés que personne ne les observait. Les temps étaient durs pour les sorciers, qui subissaient la violence du mage noir désigné le plus souvent sous le nom de "Vous-savez-qui". La crainte et l'état d'alarme permanent étaient devenus monnaie courante.

Sainte-Mangouste grouillait inhabituellement. D'autres attaques venaient d'avoir lieu dans le nord du pays, mais aucun hôpital n'avait les compétences requises pour traiter les blessures causées par la magie, hormis l'hôpital londonien. La secrétaire qui les accueillit en souriant d'un air épuisé les adressa au quatrième étage, dans l'aile des séjours de courte durée.

La chambre où avaient été placés Sirius et James était étroite, mais confortable. Les deux sorciers somnolaient sous l'effet des potions qu'on leur avaient administré. James esquissa un faible sourire lorsqu'il vit entrer Lily et Remus, tandis que Sirius marmonnait quelque chose qui, en traduction commune, semblait vouloir dire "Salut".

_ James, murmura Lily en s'approchant de lui.

Elle prit une chaise et s'installa à son chevet. Remus, debout dans un coin, affirmait à Sirius qu'il avait une très belle balafre sur la jour droite, qui serait du meilleur effet pour charmer Mary.

_ Lily ... marmonna James en la regardant d'un air somnolent.

_ Il fallait bien que vous nous inventiez une bêtise, s'esclaffa Lily en regardant les deux sorciers à travers un mince rideau de larmes.

_ C'est sa faute, il m'a poussé, grommela Sirius en s'emmitouflant dans la couverture verte

_ Même pas vrai, grimaça James en essayant de se lever

_ Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand nous serons trois à la maison alors, lança Lily en veillant à afficher une mine innocente, bien que son sourire la trahisse

Les trois sorciers se turent et la dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds. Puis James se leva, avec difficulté, et après avoir embrassé Lily, il arriva près du lit de Sirius en clopinant, pour le secouer avec force et lui dire :

_ T-as entendu ça, Patmol, je vais être papa !

_ Oui oui j'ai entendu, répondit l'interpellé en se tournant sur le côté, d'un air qui marquait son envie de dormir

La neige tombait, et par la fenêtre de l'hôpital, Lily observa le spectacle de l'hiver. Puis elle posa un regard attendri sur son mari endormi. Dans le couloir résonnait des chants de Noël. Lily se rassit et ferma les yeux. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse qu'en cet instant calme où tout semblait possible.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez vous ? Laissez moi vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
